


Four Little Wigglers (or well grubs)

by planetundersiege



Series: The Earth/Alternia cooperation [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, Alternia, Bonding, Cameo, Cameos, Cooperation, Earth, Earth brooding cavern, Earth/Alternia, Earth/Alternia cooperation, Flying, Gen, Grub adoption, Grubs, Grubs on Earth, Homestuck - Freeform, Homestuck AU, Human troll bonding, Human/Troll interaction, Humans, Humans adopting grub, Jadebloods, Kids, LGBT characters, Lesbian Character, Mutant troll, Oliveblood, Oneshot, Rustblood, Seadweller, Teens, Therea cameo, They adopt four grubs, Troll/Human interactions, Trolls, Trolls (Homestuck), Trolls on Earth, Violetblood, Wigglers, Yellowblood, Yet another spinoff, brooding cavern, no sburb, psiionics, transboy character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-23 02:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11980134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: The Culverhouse family are planning to adopt a grub, but ends up getting four in some way.





	Four Little Wigglers (or well grubs)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Minnie and Crocodile dad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4794515) by [TheLadySyk0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadySyk0/pseuds/TheLadySyk0). 



“Mom, dad, are we there yet?”, the ten year old boy asked as he looked up from his 3ds and Pokémon Moon for a moment, letting out a small smile as he sat in the backseat of the family van, seeing the suburban neighborhoods filled with middle class houses change into rich green forests as they made it further out of the city, being almost an hour into their trip.

The boy’s father turned around from the front seat, smiling at his son.

“Yes Timmy, its only about ten minutes left”, he said, seeing a happy sparkle start growing in the boy’s eyes.

“Yay! Grubs!”, he said, almost jumping out of his seat, before he poked at the pink haired sixteen year old sitting beside him who was currently obsessed with her phone and texting, probably texting her girlfriend or something. “What do you think Sasha?”.

"Yeah grubs, cool I guess. How long will this take? Because the movie I’m watching with Rebecca starts at six pm and I don’t wanna leave her hanging”.

“Dude do you ever talk about anything other than Rebecca?”, a third voice asked, coming from the family’s middle child, fourteen year old Jacob. He was currently on the gc2b website, trying to look at a new binder he wanted, his birthday was coming up soon and he really needed a new one soon, so his parents already told him to search for one he would want.

“Well when you get a relationship you will understand why you prefer them over your shitty annoying family”, she said, about to put her headphones back on but got interrupted.

“Well Sasha be kind to your brothers please. And for the second thing, we don’t exactly know how long it will take, we will get a tour in the first grub cavern on Earth after all, _and_ we will come home with a new little family member”, the mother said as she saw a road sign, revealing that they were getting close. Trolls had been on Earth for almost a year, and Carol and Terry Culverhouse thought it would be a good time to adopt one. They really wanted a fourth child, and a troll would be perfect, since they knew that there was a lack of lusii and they wanted to make sure at least one troll more got a good home.

“Fine”, but it better be a cool one, and a girl, trans or cis, I want a girl”, she said, and her youngest brother shouted at her.

"NO WAY! It’s gotta be a boy!”, he said, but before an argument could start, the parents told them that they would be getting a sibling, and that should be enough. Which made the children resume their original activities for the last few minutes before the pulled into the small parking lot a bit away from the caverns, where two trolls both wearing jade signs were waiting. As they got out of the car, the shortest of the trolls, a seven feet old female with long straight horn and one pointy tooth shook their hands, welcoming them all.

 

 

“Greetings, you must be the Culverhouse family”, the troll said, smiling at them. “I’m Therea Yehsen and I work here, and this is one of my co workers, Walnad, we will be showing you around and help at parts of the adoption process”.

“Pleasure to meet you, I’m Terry and this is my wife Carol and our children”.

Timmy excitedly waved at them even though they were only feet apart, showing of his smiled filled with missing teeth as new ones were slowly growing to take their place. He was clearly excited about seeing trolls up close, and he wanted to get in there as fast as possible so he could choose his new brother. He always wanted a baby brother so that he could be his role model once he grew up. And a troll brother, it was amazing to say the least.

“So, how about we all go into the caverns, you can look around a bit and we can show you different grubs so you can find one for your choosing”, Therea said and the parents nodded.

“Sound good, let’s go”.

 

 

They left the parking lot and began to walk upwards a small path that lead into the forest filled with green leaves and the summer songs sung by the birds, before a huge gray cave appeared in their field of vision, this clearly being the right place.

“This is the entrance, there are many lower levels and many brooding rooms, and there are jadebloods in every room to monitor in case some grubs get startled by your presence, you’re all free to walk around for as long as you like. Once you have found a grub you can come back to the first floor and go to the adoption office”, she said and pointed at a sign, spelling “Adoption Office” in both English and Alternian, and they saw it lead to a door that probably was the room with all paperwork. “So that’s the basics, you’re free to roam around, I hope you’ll find a grub that suits you all”, she said before she walked away, entering an elevator with the sign “Staff Only”, on it.

How did they even build an elevator into an old cave?

Well they were trolls so there would probably be a logical explanation.

“Okay kids, you can also walk around”, Carol said ant the three children all ran in their separate direction to look at the caverns. Terry let out a smile.

“Well it’s time”.

As everyone left, the trolls just looked at each other with puzzled looks. Was the family planning to choose more than one grub? Because why else why would they split up? Because once you bounded with a grub there was no return.

“Well, I think we should get more adoption papers”.

All trolls nodded in agreement.

 

 

Terry and Carol entered a random room filled with eggs, and a few grubs with all the castes of the hemospectrum. Some were playing, some were sleeping, and some just looked plain angry or just annoyed.

All of the grubs had vastly different traits, but one of them got more attention, a small olive blood with short but sharp horns that split into two ends, who was walking around in circles, looking a bit bored. He was quite chubby and it looked adorable when he walked around on those small legs, before he decided to lay down and chew on a grub toy with his sharp two front teeth that reminded that couple a bit of buckteeth, well except the fact that they were sharp.

They slowly approached the grub and sat down on the grub, looking at him as he played, letting out lets of chirps of excitement, before he looked up at them with his olive eyes, just staring for a few seconds while being completely still.

He then slowly began walking towards them, and before they knew it, he was in Carol’s knee, purring at her as he let out what looked like a smile.

“Is this the one?”, a jadeblood who was currently sweeping eggs asked and the couple nodded.

Well, one of them.

 

 

 

Sasha walked around the dark caverns, humming her current favorite rock song as she looked at the huge crowd of grubs, that all seemed to look pretty lame, but as she walked, she suddenly felt something and as she looked down there was a violet colored grub with fins and sharp horns pointed downwards that literally hung from her pants, her teeth in the fabric, refusing to let go.

“Hey that’s rude”, she said, shaking her leg a bit. “Get off me!”.

As the grub flung about a feet from her, she saw small violet tears form as she hit the ground, and as she sat on her tail fin with tears rolling, she let out a howl like a sad puppy, that sounded so heartbreaking that Sasha just had to look how the grub was feeling.

So she kneeled down, and literally a second later the grub had jumped into her palms, purring at her like a cat, which made Sasha totally fall in love.

“Hey you’re not that bad. Wanna be my sister?”

“Squeak”.

A smile appeared on the pink haired girl’s face.

“I’ll take that as a yes”.

 

 

Timmy ran around various cavern rooms, filled with grubs of all colors, but none seemed to look extra cool, well that’s until he saw that grub.

It had two sets of horns, long but nubby, placed in different directions so it looked a bit like two M’s over the grub’s messy hair. Well the horns weren’t the thing that made the grub stand out, nor was the yellow eyes and yellow chubby body. It was the fact that the young yellowblood was floating in thin air, a layer of some yellow power around him, this must be one of those psionics he had read about, and it made him run straight up to the grub, smiling at him, causing him to lose concentration of his powers and making him fall down, only to be caught in the small hands of the blond haired boy.

 

 

As Jacob walked around the caverns trying to find the perfect grub (which was harder than it looked), he suddenly walked into a room where he saw two jade bloods talking which each other, as both looked at a grub, looking a bit worried.

“What are we going to do with her?”, one troll asked the other.

“I don’t know. I’m afraid no lusus will want to adopt her in fear of this regime turning into the previous one when it comes to mutant subjects. Sadly, she’ll probably not find a home, lusii hate losing grubs, they do everything to prevent it, and most may be scared even now when they’ve relocated to Earth. Old habits and fears takes a long time to heal after all, the empire have only been cruelty free for almost a sweep, that’s not a lot of time and the only trolls that never had to experience the old regime is not even in their cocoons yet. And the first lusii born to the cruelty free Empire probably still feeds from their mothers, they won’t be grown up until at least five more sweeps, at earliest, depending on the species. Well maybe four if you think about liondeer fauna but that is a rare exception. And most probably won’t want grubs until sweeps later. I was my lusus’ first case and he took me in fifteen sweeps after he reached adulthood. I’m afraid we’ll probably not find a home for her, but she can’t stay here after pupation, this is a brooding camber, not a wiggler daycare”.

“Yeah, sadly you’re probably right. I just want her to find a good home where she can grow up, she would have never gotten that opportunity mere sweeps ago. They would have culled her for troll Jegus sake, I can’t even think about it without shaking. Grubs don’t deserve that type of brutality at all, no one does. What are we even going to do with a homeless grub anyway? We can’t cull them like the previous regime did, that is to brutal and is not morally right. She shouldn’t have to suffer for not finding a lusus”.

Jacob got interested in the conversation and walked closer, almost startling the trolls as they didn’t notice a human coming in. And as he got closer, he saw the grub they were referring too.

It was a small grub with nubby almost nonexistent horns placed at the side of her head, just above the pointed ears. She had extremely pointed teeth and she was a rust color, but that was not the special thing about her.

It was the grublegs.

Instead of the usual six pair of legs a grub would have (which two would disappear after pupation and leave grub scars), this little grub had a set of legs too much, making it a total of eight legs on the chubby little rust colored body.

“Why won’t anyone want her?”, Jacob asked as he looked at the jadebloods. “Is it the legs? Because I think she looks pretty cute. There’s nothing wrong with her”, he said, before the grub began to purr as he gently placed a finger on her belly, scratching her.

“Well you are a human so you don’t really know the sadly true and brutal backstory of us trolls. Those two extra legs will turn into an extra set of arms after she pupates, something that wasn’t allowed back before”, one troll said.

“So you mean like… she will have four arms when she grows up? Instead of the usual two?”.

The trolls nodded in agreement at the boy’s question, still thinking about what they could do to help the grub find a home, not knowing they wouldn’t have to worry anymore, because the home was already there now.

“Yes that’s correct”.

Jacob took the grub from the trolls hands a second later, cuddling her close, enjoying how she purred.

“She won’t have to worry about finding a home, she’s my sister now”.

 

 

 

“No we are not keeping all four”, Terry said as the children all had returned with a grub each, must to the parents surprise, but they heard low mutters saying “that’s why you don’t split up in a grub cavern”.

“But dad”, all three said in unison, holding the grubs close to them, a tear even falling from Timmy’s eye.

“No kids, we already chose this one”, Carol said, petting the olive grub in her arms, making him purr.

“But why did you let us walk around then?”, Sasha said, holding the seadweller grub close to her, being protective.

“Well that may have been a bad idea, but we are keeping her here”, Terry said, pointing at the olive. “When we saw her it just clicked, like it was the meaning that she would join our family. We can’t just leave her there, it just feels wrong. So sorry, your grubs have to go?”-

“You say you clicked?”, Jacob asked and the parents nodded.

“Yes Jacob”.

“Then what did you think _we_ did with our grubs? We also clicked, and as you just said, leaving behind a grub that felt like it was the meaning for them to join our family felt wrong. So does that only mean the olive one, because it clicked with _you_ and not us? These grubs are not any less of a perfect match because we are kids. No one else will probably taking them in, especially her here”, he said, lifting the rustblood into the air.

“She has eight legs instead of six. Trolls like these used to be killed just for being different, and the trolls was worried that they wouldn’t be able to find a home for her because lusus being scared of having a mutant grub. They would probably have needed to put her down like a dog! SHE’S NOT A DOG! I’m not gonna let her stay here, she’s coming with us home, because if no one here saves her, who will? What would you do if someone told you the olive there would be put down for simply not finding a home? What if someone had pointed at me, Sasha or Timmy and told you we had to be put down just because of an oddity like an extra finger?”, he said, countless of tears flowing down his face as he deeply hugged the little grub, leaving everyone in the room speechless.

“Jacob…”.

“You heard what I said. I’m going to save her, and we should take the two other grubs too. We should take all four, or else someone would have to leave behind their perfect match, and it’s clearly something you are not willing to do, so why should we? You said we would adopt a troll to give one more troll a chance for a better home, so why not four”.

Now tears were flowing down the cheeks of everyone in the family, children and adults alike, as they listened to the words of their son.

Terry turned around to face the manager.

“We’ll adopt all of them”.

 

 

The family was currently writing tons of papers, the four grubs playing which each other on the ground along with the human children, and after a while, the cerulean manager spoke up.

“So, to fulfill the adoption they all need names. Troll last names are usually six letters but since you are humans that doesn’t matter”.

“So”, Carol said. “Wanna help us adults think of names?”.

They all nodded, and Timmy was the first to talk as he pointed at the mustard troll, who once again was floating a bit.

“Let’s name him Cedric!”, he said, smiling.

“Isn’t that a character in Harry Potter?”, Sasha asked.

“Yes, but he’s a hufflepuff, and the hufflepuff color is yellow, like him”.

Terry shrugged.

“Well it’s a six letter name, and it does sound good”.

 

Next grub to be named was the violet one, and since she was a seadweller they wanted something water related, and Sasha came up with Marina, which the rest of the family liked.

 

Next up with the eight legged rustblood, and Jacob quickly came up with a name for his beloved new little sister.

 

Velvet, after that dark shade of red that closely resembled her blood color. And it was cute, so how could they say no?

 

Last was the olive grub, which the parents named Zander, since they couldn’t name him Alexander like they originally wanted.

 

And so, the family was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of this series. I'm gonna update my other stories but school has been stressful so I haven't been able to post every week.


End file.
